Ruined Reality
by BlazingCard
Summary: HIATUS What if Goku never hit his head when he was a baby? A mysterious time traveler rips reality to have revenge... My first story please review.  Rated T for some mild language.
1. The story begins, The end of Yamcha!

What if Goku never hit his head when he was an infant?

The whole fabric of the Dragonball Z Universe was set upon Goku's head trauma. Because of this, many events unfolded and he became a hero of all galaxies. The saiyan never realized that all of reality rested upon his life. One day, a mysterious fighter embarked on his time machine, with an unknown reason, to prevent Goku's amnesia from happening, resetting the fabric of the universe…

Many years back, as Goku, or Kakarot, as he was known, flew towards Earth like a fiery comet. Planet Vegeta was in flames, Frieza dominated the galaxy, and yet the Earth sat away from all of the commotion; a perfect escape destination for the young Kakarot. The infant crash-landed in a forest, recovering to carry out his orders: wipe the inhabitants off the planet. Just a few miles nearby, there lived an old martial arts master named Gohan. The old man took the saiyan in as his own grandson and named him Goku.

Goku's saiyan influence caused him to be extremely violent, not listening to a word from his adopted grandfather. On the fateful day, when Goku was near a ravine, he accidentally fell over. Suddenly, the noise of a time machine buzzed, and a stranger stepped out. He easily jumped out of the machine and saved Goku's head. At that moment, all of reality changed. Instead of forgetting his saiyan heritage, Goku, better known as Kakarot, began to carry out his orders to destroy the human race. He posed as a well-behaved child to Gohan, while learning martial arts. When Kakarot's power level reached 11, a full moon rose. With his strength multiplied to 110, Kakarot tore apart Gohan's house, along with the old man, who was powerless to stop him.

As the saiyan boy grew up, he constantly caused destruction. He became known as the "demonic destroyer". When he was of 21 years of age, most of the planet was in ruins. One day, as Kakarot had just finished destroying West City, one of the last places still intact, one human stood against him, his first rebel to his reign of terror. The human was known as Yamcha, with a power level higher than a normal human.

"What is the point to come so far just to destroy?" said Yamcha.

"Ha! Foolish human. Your pitiful attempt to stop me is almost sad," said Kakarot. "You have no concept of my powers, and how I could smash you to bits."

"I don't care if I die here. If I fall, I'm taking you to hell with me! _Sokidan!_" Yamcha fires his energy, which Kakarot narrowly dodges. A thin cut appeared on his shoulders, skimmed by Yamcha's _Sokidan_.

"What a joke… a human with energy manipulation. That was enough to graze my shoulder, insect. It seems that there are people who are capable to combat me," said Kakarot.

"Who are you to judge us? Monster you are, you are still just as human as us!" said Yamcha.

"Human? How ill-informed you are, little mouse. I am a warrior from another world, superior to your so-called 'mankind'."

"Another world? What the hell do you mean?"

"It means that I am a saiyan warrior, and you are a human, therefore you do not deserve to live before me! Now be gone!"

Kakarot shot an eye beam at Yamcha, which pierced his heart. He was dead before he hit the floor, stained with blood. The saiyan tyrant's cold demeanor quickly diminished as he realized that there were others who could resist, maybe even stronger than the "Yamcha". Yet he learned that time must move on, it was a long day, he needed rest.

That night, Kakarot had another nightmare, in which he was another man, kind and gentle to the innocent. He was called Goku, his old alias. This Goku helped everyone around him, while trying to find the Dragon Balls with the turquoise-haired lady, Bulma. The whole image caused Kakarot to have a lack of sleep.

As he dreamt, a not-so-old person sat a distance from him, watching him in his time machine pod. Things were going as planned.


	2. Revelations! Turtle destroyed

Notes:

-Because this is a "Ruined Reality", many techniques are learned much earlier due to desperation of survival (I realized that many people did not realize this). This will be explained later.

-Some characters are buffed.

-Some techniques are not canon. Again, this will be explained later.

The next day, Kakarot raided an abandoned restaurant for breakfast. A good breakfast is a must to start off the day. Kakarot focused, searching for more energy signatures. To his shock, one power level was almost as great as his own. He needed to meet this person.

Kakarot met up with the military, of which he easily crushed. He soared from the heavens like a comet, striking every colony he could find. Eventually, an innocent turtle wandered past, looking at the young killer in the eyes.

"Well, well, did the little turtle get lost in the big city?" laughed Kakarot.

"Nah, I'm just taking a healthy stroll. You should stop causing such a ruckus and join me!" said Turtle.

"Hah! What can you do, little insect? Hide in your little shell and cry?"

"Actually… yeah. Wait, minus the crying, of course."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" sneered Kakarot.

"I'm quite comical sometimes… not always, to be honest." said Turtle.

"You won't be so funny after I smash that shell of yours to bits. Actually, that's hilarious. Let's give it a go," said Kakarot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's a big fist you got there, kid, gotta be careful with it."

"Oh shut it, little freak. No one finds you funny at all. A scrawny turtle like you can't even lay a finger on me! Not that you have any. Hey, why am I wasting my time with you-"

Turtle powered up, his shell changing color. Kakarot could barely hold his position, blown back by the sheer force of Turtle's strength. Nothing changed except for his shell, which looked a lot sturdier and firmer.

"I am also quite gifted in martial arts," said Turtle. "It comes with the great turtle longevity. There are so many things that I know of you, that you would never believe."

"Oh please, just shut the hell up. So what if you had a little boost? I don't-"

Turtle withdrew into his shell, and then he spun, lightning fast, until he finally hit Kakarot in the chest. Blood marked his clothes like paint.

"…Okay, this is stupid. How the [_censor_] did that happen?" screamed Kakarot.

"I told you, there are so many things you would never believe. This world is falling apart, yet I do not know why. However, we are able to cross to the next dimension to train with dead masters," explained Turtle. "That fellow you killed, Yamcha, trained there out of desperation to survive. He was never meant to be so strong so early."

"Next… dimension? Oh, you mean the place where I'm sending you," sneered Kakarot. He created a huge ki-blast, and then threw it at Turtle. Turtle dodged it, and flew to Kakarot before hitting him again in the chest. That's right, a flying turtle.

"That's it! Now you will face the true power of a saiyan warrior!" Kakarot looked up into the sky. "That's the sun, isn't it? So bright and mighty. What if I…" He shot a glowing sphere into the air. "…did this? Take a good look, turtle. It's MOONLIGHT! Pure, 100% artificial moonlight!

Kakarot assumed the form of the Oozaru, and attempted to crush the turtle. "TINY COCKROACHES ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY WORLD!" His loud voice was heard even from miles away. With just his hand, he crushed the poor turtle.

Turtle gave his final words: "You… you don't know what you are… what you've become… what happened… to Goku…"

"Huh? Goku?" wondered Kakarot. His childish name was almost forgotten. But how did this turtle know?

"The next dimension… I will finally be… at rest…" Turtle slowly gave away.

Kakarot returned to his 6"2 form. Whatever the Turtle knew was dangerous. Had he not transformed, he would have been defeated. But what was this "Goku" business about? Surely the dream could not have ever been real! A good-fellow, a saiyan? Absurd! He wanted to destroy worlds, not save them.

Not far away, Terra* watched as his plan is complete, step by step. And even farther away, a number 4 appeared on the back of the dead Turtle's shell.

*Terra is not the Kingdom Hearts one! No copyright intended.


	3. Reunion on Namek! Kakarot's Present

Notes: Plot line gets REALLY twisted here.

If some characters don't show up I'm saving them for the end.

Terra looked at his watch. Half past six. Almost time to go back.

He propped his arm into a cylindrical device, than pressed a few buttons. There goes the time machine, soundless and discreet.

Kakarot had dinner at an abandoned buffet. He ate everything, even licking the floors clean. He needed to train more. The space pod read his power level as 260,000*; not even close to what he desired. If Turtle was just a footman, then the other defenders are much more powerful.

As Kakarot looked into the sky, he saw a comet. No… it was a space pod! Another saiyan has arrived. Perhaps an ally? Maybe.

The pod landed not very far from him. As Kakarot watched the ship, Raditz stepped out of the pod. His hair was a lot bigger than Kakarot's. They both immediately recognized each other as brothers.

"Well, look how the little baby has grown!" exclaimed Raditz. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah… till today. There was this turtle with ki manipulation! Without the Power Ball, I would have been killed!"

"Uh huh WAIT Power Ball? Where did you learn this technique?"

"I developed it myself. I realized that moonlight is amplified in my tail, and- oh forget this. It will take forever, who cares anyways?"

"Whatever, let's regroup with Vegeta and Nappa."

So the two men entered their pods and set for the planet Namek, joining the other saiyans and finally Frieza.

"By the way," asked Kakarot, "Who are Vegetable, Nappa, and Freezer?"

*Facepalm on Raditz*

Far away, on the planet Namek…

"Achoo!"

"Milord, are you alright?" asked Zarbon.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a sneeze," Frieza said.

Kakarot finally landed on Namek, watching the planet burn. Frieza's henchmen are all over the place, raiding Namekian villages, etc.

"Holy [_censor_]! Little green men in outer space!" exclaimed Kakarot.

Raditz had a talk with Vegeta before introducing him to Kakarot.

"Kakarot, this is Prince Vegeta. He is your superior, and I reckon you will be killed if his orders are not followed."

"Prince Vegeta… weakling. Did you forget to drink milk or something? What are you, 4"7? That's enough to use a booster seat!"

Vegeta's supreme royal saiyan pride acted up. "What? You talkin' to me? Height isn't everything you know, and mind you, I drink EIGHT GLASSES OF MILK A DAY!"

Nappa snorted. Sometimes Vegeta deserved a little attitude. Of course, Vegeta's telepathic sense was always on, like the thought police.

"Well, Nappa? Would you like to tell this to the rest of the class?" shouted Vegeta. "Sorry, I got carried away," said Nappa.

Kakarot took a look in his scouter. Raditz was 1,200. Nappa was 5 Raditz. Vegeta was 15 Raditz. All WEAK. Why did he serve these people again?

"Soooo," said Kakarot, "hey Vegeta, can we have a talk before I start serving you, just over there?" He points to a flat landscape.

"I don't see why not," said Vegeta.

When the two saiyans arrived at the landscape, Kakarot laughed. "Hey, I've got a present for you."

Vegeta liked presents. Usually they were chocolates. And chocolate was food.

"It's a ticket to the next dimension, First-Class. It took me lots of trouble to get it!" Kakarot's fist was glowing, until he formed a ball of ki.

"What, no food? No thanks. Wait what-" It took Vegeta a few seconds to realize what a "ticket to the next dimension" was. Before Kakarot (*&^T*)#'d him, Vegeta took a look at his scouter. 260,000+20,000 = 280,000. At least it could do math. Wait, how did he get 280,000?

Kakarot returned to the group. "What happened?" asked Nappa.

"Oh nothing, I gave Vegeta a present. Hey Raditz, do you want one too? Can't leave my brother out!"

Pretty much every saiyan except Kakarot had the same philosophy with presents. Food.

Nappa spoke up: "Hey! What about me!"

Kakarot pretended to think for a moment. "Oh fine, you can have one too." He killed both Raditz and Nappa on the spot. Their scouters finally flashed: 320,000.

"Lord Frieza is approaching!" Kakarot heard that strange, girly voice. Then, out of nowhere, Frieza's henchmen arrived. The MAN himself came in a floating chair.

"Hello, my lady," said Kakarot. He took Frieza for female.

"What? Lady? I'm a man, you asshole! I've got a-"

Terra looked at his watch. Sigh. So many fillers. His detector-of-corrupt-and-not-right-things is beeping. He needed to go home and take a shower; Age 9001 was literally begging for him to go back. He also promised his family that they will eat dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Not that there was not enough time, he just felt it was more dramatic. Terra packed his things and approached his time machine.

Goku's experiment was successful; the temporal energy caused from the breakdown of the worlds was plenty. All he needed was a harvester, and that takes a whole two weeks of allowance. Of course, again, Terra had all the time in the world. Or at least until the fuel runs out. But that can wait, he needs to observe his project a bit more.

*Kakarot's power level grows much faster here.


	4. Frieza's End! Terra Revealed

Late disclaimer: The following is a purely fan made parody. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

Notes:

-Can anyone tell me how to do the line separation thing? I do that in my documents but they don't show up. For now I'll do *.

-I didn't plan this much, since this is my first story, I never expected it to still be alive. Suggestions welcome.

Frieza was clearly pissed. It was the 107368394th time someone had mistaken him for female. Perhaps it was the eyes? Or the face structure? Maybe. But definitely not the skin. It was pink and purple, which were manly, and that is what gave Frieza a power level of 530,000 in his first form. Kakarot was probably still clueless, as he was probably another stupid monkey. Who knew that THIS monkey cracked time and space? Stubborn Frieza sure didn't.

"As I was saying, I am a MAN! I have a-" oops, this story is rated K. Sorry about that.

Kakarot said, "Lord Frieza, do you have a mission or quest for me or something?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, right. I want you to retrieve the other four of seven wish-granting dragonballs that are found on this planet. Don't hesitate to kill anyone here, either."

"Excellent. Sounds like fun." Kakarot flew off, looking for the so-called "dragonballs". As the balls reacted to each other, Kakarot detected all of the artifacts using Frieza's dragonballs. They were all located in villages; Kakarot squished them like bugs. The four-star dragonball, however, was protected.

"Hand over the dragonball, and maybe I won't have to get my hands dirty… again," Kakarot said.

"Damn saiyan! Leave us alone!" a little Namekian boy piped up. His name was Dende, and he was obviously different.

"Pfft. How could a little child beat me, when an adult Namekian barely managed to lay a scratch?" laughed Kakarot. Next to him, a dead Nail lay silently, yet graceful. The fighter Namekians were trained to have dignity even in death. Nail would certainly be welcomed in the next dimension, meeting up with Yamcha and Turtle.

Dende took a step back. "I'm not a fighter Namekian, but I can still out-speed you! Try to catch me!" He used a great amount of effort, jumped, and flew off. Kakarot quickly caught up and smashed his head.

"What… are… Go… ku…?" Dende drew his final breath before dying. Again, Kakarot felt uneasy. Why did his long-forgotten Earthling name crop up again? That didn't matter; he needed to deliver the dragonballs to Lord Frieza.

Dende's head glowed a number 3.

When the dragonballs were delivered to Frieza, all of Kakarot's mistakes were made up for. Frieza had completely forgotten that Kakarot had called him a girl. He had immortality in his mind, and that took up pretty much 99.97% of it. The rest went to breathing and blinking.

"-, - -!" Frieza gave the command in the Namekian language, using a dictionary. Porunga, the Namekian God of Dreams, rose from the dragonballs.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH? I CAN GRANT THREE WISHES." Porunga gave the offer.

Frieza rushed for his wish in the Namekian language. "[First, resurrect my dead mother! The queen must watch her son come to power!]"

Porunga brought Frieza's mother to Namek.

"[Next, I want a new planet of my own, greater than any other!]"

Porunga focused his energy, and then he created Planet Cold.

"[Finally, make-]"

Kakarot's saiyan instincts perked. He did not need a ruler. This was his chance to get rid of Frieza. No one knew, but he prepared his words in the sacred language already.

"[-Kakarot's power level rise!]" Frieza was too startled to react.

"I CAN ONLY MULTIPLY YOUR POWER BY TEN. ARE YOU SURE?"

"[YES!]"

"THEN SO BE IT!" Porunga powered Kakarot up, and then he left. Kakarot's power level was measured 3,200,000 before the scouter cracked.

"Damn you! You stole my wish!" Frieza was getting angry. He transformed growing taller and more muscular.

Kakarot barely tried to combat him; he merely blew the poor space tyrant away.

"DAMN YOU!" Frieza was out of control. He transformed, into his third form, with his overgrown skull. Kakarot laughed, and Frieza snapped.

"Die, you filthy ape!" This time was the last. Frieza transformed once again, into a smaller shape. He buffed up and charged an attack, the intensity similar to the sun.

"Burn with this planet!" Frieza launched his attack, but Kakarot grabbed it with his hands and crushed it. Frieza fell over, hopelessly overpowered.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Frieza. Now it's my turn to take over the galaxies."

Kakarot walked up to Frieza. Suddenly, a hallucination of Goku in Super Saiyan occurred, showing how Goku had attempted to spare Frieza. Kakarot shook his head and lifted Frieza up. He raised his palm and blew a hole into Frieza's heart, killing the ruthless ruler. The murderer was now murdered.

All of Frieza's henchmen surrendered, but Kakarot laughed and killed all of them, as "exercise". He boarded his space pod again, heading back to Earth. He had a feeling that the dead would rise and take him. Literally.

Terra examined Dende's corpse. The number 3 was still flashing; the Temporal Countdown. Soon, this universe will collapse. But it was happening too fast… Terra needed to get to work and stabilize the world. His parents were dead; he had no friends with even a strand of knowledge of his work, so he had no help. Terra killed his own brother in an attempt to hide his experiments, which would definitely be illegal.

The best scientist in the history of creation will now be the first to rule all of the worlds. With Bulma Brief's salvaged technology, and his gift of computer-savvy instincts, Terra managed to create a whole new world before destroying it, sating his new need for power. Absorbing the power of the dragonballs was not enough, and he needed revenge against the worlds so discriminate to the tsufuru-jin race.


	5. Chiaotzu's Noble Sacrifice!

Notes:

-Any plot holes or confusing things will be explained in later chapters. They are wrong for reasons; I just couldn't find a way to explain them before. Sorry about that.

-If you want to submit an idea in a review, I just might consider it, seeing how I'm new to fan fiction and all that.

-Can someone PLEASE show me how to add division lines to the text?

Earth became… different. Colonies were set up as relief efforts from Kakarot's reign of terror. Folks talked about random flashing numbers appearing in the world, ranging from 37 to 3, with the exception of a few numbers. Ghosts started appearing in every continent, as cracks leading to the afterlife started forming spontaneously. Kakarot sighed. There is always some other force that beats you to destroying the world.

The saiyan detected a pool of energy coming from a small island. He immediately flew to the island, which stood a pink house that said "Kame House". Kakarot ripped out the door and glanced at the black door in the middle of the room. There was nothing behind it; yet it had a mysterious feeling of death.

As Kakarot walked into the door, a flash of light hit his face and he found himself on a different planet. He had no idea that he was standing on the ground of the next dimension. He was standing on top of a cliff; below he could see many fighters training, perhaps his future opponents. An old man with a turtle shell and sunglasses stood by and watched them.

Kakarot observed the training. The old man performed a dangerous technique, while reciting "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" and cupping his hand. This created a deadly energy wave.

A tiny, pale-skinned boy walked over and immediately recognized Kakarot. Another much bigger man with three eyes tried to stop him, but the little boy walked too close to Kakarot.

"No, Chiaotzu!" the three-eyed man called.

"It's okay, Tien, I've got this." Chiaotzu said. "I'll lead him to Earth, buying us more time."

Kakarot probably thought that the two weaklings forgot about him. They didn't even know about his wish to Porunga, how his power was 10 times bigger. After killing Frieza, his power rose another 200k, adding to a grand total of 3,400,000.

"Well kid, if you wanna fight upstairs, then lets go," sneered Kakarot. He hid the fact that he was afraid of Chiaotzu, as his power was estimated to be very high. Did this place sell ki-steroids or something?

When Chiaotzu arrived back on Earth, Kakarot was waiting for him across the ocean.

"How about this, kid, let's fight on the water. It's much more fun."

Chiaotzu powered up, which made Kakarot wince.

"Okay, this is it!" Chiaotzu used his psychic powers to glide in random directions, confusing Kakarot. Finally, he jabbed him in the stomach.

Kakarot took a spit and attempted to grab Chiaotzu, but he was too slow. The little boy climbed over his shoulder and struck his back. Finally, he finished with a _Dodonpa_ on the spine.

The huge saiyan hammered his back to get rid of the pain then cursed.

"Why you, little punk, you're not as wimpy as you look… too bad I was conserving my energy. Now let's turn up the heat!" Kakarot finished his sentence with a horse stance in mid air, as energy started charging and burning around him.

"RAHHHH!" Kakarot's muscles flexed and grew slightly bigger. Chiaotzu tried to fly away, but Kakarot easily caught up. Chiaotzu punched him, but ended up hurting his own fist. Kakarot grabbed him and crushed his head, then fired a quick Kamehameha, ripped off from the old man in the other world. Chiaotzu did survive, but not with serious burns.

"I don't care if I die! You must be defeated! Goodbye, Tien…" Chiaotzu hung onto Kakarot's back.

"What? Get off me!" Kakarot said as he struggled against Chiaotzu's grip. But he knew it was too late; Chiaotzu gathered his energy, and then he exploded in a blue light.

Kakarot walked away with heavy injuries; he needed to find a safe place to recover. He saw a large metal pod, none other than the time machine.

Terra was late. He needed to get to the Otherworld; his parents were waiting. Otherwise, he would get a heaving scolding. Just as he approached the time machine, he had a glimpse of Kakarot in the eyes. Terra quickly boarded the machine and left, leaving no trace.


	6. Revenge! Meta Bulma Unleashed

Notes again:

-Credit to J.W. Appel for helping me with this one, but I'm probably gonna edit this idea a little bit. You'll see! This will be a surprise of Bulma's timeline.

-Again, please someone tell me how to make divider lines?

-Gero was dead earlier, so I can't directly add the idea to the story. But I did make some fine adjustments.

"Hi, I'm… just leaving." Terra was more startled than scared. He could take Kakarot down, no sweat. It was just the disturbance of this reality that unnerved him; no interaction was allowed to ensure that everything flows naturally. Not that this abomination of a world was natural in the first place, but you get what I mean.

Kakarot wanted to laugh and kill the boy, but a cold jolt in his spine shook him away from that idea. The child's power was… infinite. He couldn't even look at the boy directly in the eyes.

*(Dividers…)

Somewhere, in a land far away…

Bulma Briefs had an accident. Her salvaged machinery of Dr. Gero's android projects has failed, and the whole lab was on fire. The scientist himself disappeared, and Bulma had a hard time figuring out each component of the android.

Suddenly, a pillar of metal came crashing down, breaking a glass container. Bio-liquid started gushing out, and that set the electrical wires on frenzy. Bulma's body was severely burned, causing her to lose consciousness. Miraculously, she survived.

Dr. Gero's computer whizzed and whirled. It was acting like the mad scientist's brain, figuring out a way to revive Bulma. After trillions of calculations and equations, it finally decided to re-salvage the new android project.

The body of the would-be Cell, along with many other android projects, was dispersed into energy, combining with various machine parts. What was left of Bulma's body was placed on a table. Mechanical hands arranged the body into a cross; this made it easier to perform the task needed. Finally, the charged machine parts were merged with Bulma's new body, creating the ultimate manifestation of Dr. Gero's dreams…

*(Dividers…)

Kakarot detected a power level coming from a mountain. It's always the mountains. He quickly flew to the site to find a metal door with a Capsule Corporation symbol engraved. Whoever owned this place must have had some nerve, trying to run away from the greatest saiyan warrior in the history of this galaxy.

*(Again, dividers…)

Bulma finally woke up from her coma. She felt… energized. Her body was suddenly unfamiliar, yet she felt that everything was in perfect control. She felt her arms: working. Her legs: working. Her eyes: scanning properly. Wait a minute-

She quickly examined herself in the mirror and nearly screamed. The ultimate android, Bulma. Perfect to combat a saiyan. What choice did she have? Besides, without an android form, she could never pilot her secret weapon. Her eyes detected Kakarot just inside the lab, in the huge machine testing room.

Meta Bulma was on the run. Kakarot killed her family, including her friend Yamcha. How could she forgive him?

Kakarot examined the room he entered. Broken lab equipment were scattered all over the floor. Whoever owned this place needed to clean up, he thought.

When he turned his head, Meta Bulma busted through the wall to face him.

"You! I've had enough of you! Take this!" Bulma shrieked as she launched her assault.

Kakarot barely had any time to react. Bulma's power level could not reveal her movements, as her bio mechanical body spread all of the energy evenly. Bulma kicked Kakarot in the back, and then she five-star'd him in the face. Wincing in pain, Kakarot got up and powered up. This little [_censored_] needed to be taught a lesson of how a man should be treated.

The saiyan smiled. "Sorry, lady, but I don't remember you. Which one of your friends did I kill?"

Bulma got angry. "The name's Bulma. And you've killed everyone close to me! Including Yamcha!*" Tears came out of her eyes as she said that.

"Oh, you mean that little loser with the rice ball** thingy? Ha! Did you really expect him to stand up to me and live?"

"At least you didn't have to kill him! I HATE YOU!" Bulma screamed as she attacked again. This time, it was a high speed rush.

Bulma's storm of attacks didn't faze Kakarot's powered up form. He simply threw the woman away into her own lab.

Bulma decided that she needed to operate her secret weapon: A giant bio-mechanical suit. She pressed a button on her holster, and a pit revealed what looked like a giant robot, its mouth the same size as your body.

"Get ready, saiyan! This is where you repent!" Bulma flew to the head of the suit and situated herself inside. She activated the energy generators and even added her own to it. Everything was prepared.

For the sake of honesty, Kakarot felt a little scared. No matter how many times he blasted, kicked, or punched the machine, nothing seemed to happen except for a broken toe or a bloody knuckle. The material was almost like diamond – impenetrable.

Bulma's control screen stated: "Mecha Kamehameha charging 89%." Firing the colossal beam took out a row of mountains, Kakarot narrowly dodging it. He needed to use his saiyan instincts to figure out a way to defeat this monster.

At last, he came to a plan: The soldier was impossible to destroy, completely resistant of his attacks. But what of the girl herself? Surely her weak heart would not take the pressure of a sneak attack.

Kakarot opened the mouth of the monster and climbed in. Anti-blutz waves radiated in sharp frequencies everywhere, jolting him like electricity. He controlled the pain and moved on to finishing Bulma. The waves greatly weakened him, for a few seconds, to a mere human man. Bulma, still tied to the controls, tried to strangle Kakarot, but his Kiai force knocked her away. Kakarot managed to take down the giant from the inside.

The saiyan grabbed Bulma by the neck and flew outside. "This is your punishment for resisting me." A number 2 flashed on the blank control screen of the fighter suit.

Kakarot took his grand prize by suffocating Bulma to death. Deep down, he felt a tinge of regret as Bulma said: "Damn… doors… Otherworld… Goku…" as she drifted away. Kakarot heard his old name again: that same, annoying old name. When will it go away?

*(Dividers)

Dinner with mom and dad were not that bad, Terra thought as he flew home. Yes, he was a bit late. But 3 years is nothing for dead people right?

The temporal countdown is ending. Better get to work. Terra scanned the world and caught sight of Bulma's power level. This was starting to not look so good…

*Vegeta never met Bulma, so she's still with ol' Yamcha.

**Referring to _Sokidan_


	7. Terra's Story

-Terra's Story-

Note: These events take place a long time before the timeline of "Ruined Reality".

It was a midsummer night. The sky was beautiful, the wildlife was flourishing, and the air was clean. Life on Earth was perfect.

Perfection doesn't last long.

The world was ripped apart; years of war took away bits of the boundary between Earth and the Otherworld. The South Quadrant was completely ripped apart and assimilated with the Otherworld. Earth was the last haven for safety.

Terra paid close attention to small details of the world; it seems as though that everyone on Earth lost their memories of particular events. The battle against Majin Buu, a mysterious figure named Bebi, and the Shadow Dragons, named for their dark power.

Terra's family had a dark secret: they weren't human. Well, except for his mother. They were a long-forgotten race from a distant planet that had the most technologically advanced in the history of creation- the last of the tsufuru-jin. And of course, their enemies were saiyans.

The boy paid careful attention to two individuals: one was Son Goku. Though he was a saiyan, he was jocular, playful in every way. His massive strength and fighting experience compensated for everything. Goku saved the world countless times behind closed curtains. And if Terra needed to have his revenge against the saiyans, he would definitely get his ass handed to him by Goku. Terra knew of Goku's secret saiyan name: Kakarot. He was meant to be a destroyer, not a hero.

The second person of interest was Bulma Briefs. Though she was human, her sense of innovation was equal to, if not greater than a tsufuru-jin's. She could build almost anything. She was the perfect scientist to study for Terra's new action.

On that day, Terra's parents died. His father gave him a final family heirloom: black star dragonballs. Rumored to be used by Goku himself, these dragonballs were the most powerful of its kind, granting any wish with no limits. But a powerful wish came with a price tag- these dragonballs were scattered all over the universe. Terra's father stole Bulma's dragon radar and managed to recover all 7. What if Terra could harness the power of these dragonballs for his own? Then his revenge could finally begin.

Terra built a machine to absorb the dragonballs. It looked like a surgery table; 7 slots for dragonballs were built in. Straps and wires were set to the table. As the young tsufuru-jin looked at the table, he knew that he needed to do the right thing. He strapped on and turned on the machine.

There was no pain- only a flash of light. And unbelievable power. But Terra needed more- temporal energy. The only way to produce lots of it is to crack a universe. What is a good event to support the paradox?

Terra knew the answer. Son Goku was only a hero after his accident when he was a baby. That event washed away the saiyan legacy, and caused Goku to be more human. As an experiment, Terra will make this event come true.

He salvaged Bulma's time machine, and then he took a blast to the past. Son Gohan (older)'s house was the destination, yet the boy was unseen. Terra found Son Goku close to the destined waterfall, and then he waited for the accident. As the infant fell, Terra flew over and caught the saiyan in his arms. Kakarot's title was retained, causing a massive flow of negative energy in the fabric of reality. The Temporal Countdown of 37 had begun.


	8. Tien's Assault

Notes: So… Should I end this story earlier or later? Some toward-the-end ideas are so tempting to write… How about I rush a bit, and then add parts into the middle later?

**PLEASE READ IF CH.9 IS NOT UPLOADED**: Sorry for the delay, but I am working on Krillin's scene. It's longer than the rest. As will Master Roshi's.

(^^)

Bulma's laboratory served as a good resource to learn about the new Earth. There were drawings all over the place, something about cracks in the universe. Strangely enough, the word GOKU is written all over the place.

Bulma had a theory of multiple worlds; each having their own time line and characters. She envisioned them as storybooks, written so that everything proceeds as planned, by "fate". Then, she had a picture of this world's book, ripped up and torn, as well as having a bottle of ink spilled on its pages. A picture of a universal bookshelf toppled over; it represented the breakdown of the worlds.

Kakarot set himself free of that nightmare, and flew off to find the black door at the Kame House that led to the next dimension. Apparently someone was waiting for him.

"You! You killed my friend!" A three-eyed man gazed upon the saiyan. "I am Tien, and I will avenge my comrade!"

Without letting Kakarot say a word, Tien charged straight at him, punching him in the gut. Kakarot coughed, trying to catch a breath, but Tien was way too fast for him.

"Argh- you bastard- gah!" Tien punched him again and again, like a tsufuru-jin machine gun (not that these people knew what they were, Launch would have cried for one). His fists moved in flashes, invisible to the naked eye. Finally, he takes Kakarot's body by the legs and attempts to rip him apart.

"Ah! Let me go, you three-eyed freak!" Kakarot cursed as he tried to break free. He powered up, using the power that Porunga granted him. He managed to break free of Tien's lock, but the martial artist was ready for him. His index finger blazed with energy, and the _Dodonpa_ shot point blank.

At first, it seemed that Tien had completely overpowered Kakarot. However, to the poor human's dismay, Kakarot powered up. He sent Tien flying into the sky before charging at him.

Tien could barely withstand his blows; each thrust was faster and stronger than the one before. He cupped his hands which sizzled with energy. "_Kikōhō!*_" a huge ray of energy fried Kakarot.

"ARGH!" Kakarot attempted to recover. Both of them soared into the horizon, throwing punches at each other. Tien had the upper hand, blocking every attack while delivering harsh counters. Kakarot was completely overpowered, not even able to stand up to Tien. Every energy wave that he took had a shock attached, and he felt every bit of pain Chiaotzu felt. Tien had no mercy whatsoever, endlessly attacking Kakarot. However, his saiyan blood boiled on…

It was at this moment that Kakarot cheated. Well, not quite, but you get what I mean.

"Now this is where you die!" Kakarot charged his Power Ball… and shot it straight at Tien's third eye. The eyeball absorbed the light and was so brutally burned that it was almost impossible to describe the pain; even Tien's level of discipline couldn't handle all of it. Yet he stood on his two legs in the air and fought.

Kakarot then tried another approach: "Come near me, and I'll explode, killing all of the people below us. I reckon there are about 2,000,000 people down there. Your call, rookie! Ahahahahaha!"

Tien knew that he was trapped. He couldn't kill one man with 2,000,000 lives. He stopped attacking and hoped that Kakarot's attention would be turned to him.

Kakarot sped to Tien, locking him up while blasting his third eye for a second time. With not even a breath for screaming, Tien's Ki dropped 90%. Kakarot could only laugh, while taking Tien's body and giving it a good work over. His eyes blazed with joy as the poor man was brutally beaten. Finally, Kakarot punctured his heart.

"Goku… why… how…" again, the same name. Tien had a sharper connection with the other worlds, managing to say another sentence: "The beast, Goku! The Beast! Fight it!" He coughed blood and blinked away. No one knew, but Tien sacrificed himself for the lives of 2,000,000 people.

In 6 hours, Kakarot made it to his recovery chamber in his ship. He used another 2 hours to heal. Kakarot looked for the other fighters, when he came across a short, bald monk. He had an orange Turtle-School outfit, ready to fight.

This man's name was Krillin. He powered up, shocking Kakarot with the sheer strength. But Kakarot gained power as well from his last fight with Tien. Krillin faced Kakarot with determination; a slight flashback of the Tenkaichi Budokai in Goku's timeline, when he faced Krillin, flashed in Kakarot's mind.

"Kakarot! You will kill no more! I don't care how strong you get, this ends NOW!" Krillin shouted.

"Fool. I've gotten ten times stronger than my last fight with that three eyed freak," said Kakarot.

"Freak? He was my friend! We fought together! We trained together! We're like _brothers_! All of us!" Krillin became angry. His body began to glow with energy.

Kakarot's energy rose, too. He began to laugh (as always), and the two warriors faced each other before one of the biggest fights since the Tsufuru-jin – saiyan war.

Krillin made a battle cry, and they charged.

*Tri-Beam; Ki Blast Cannon, w/e


	9. Fight of Destiny! Krillin vs Kakarot p1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**.

-I have sudden breaks between time now, and I also have important things to attend to, sorry for such a huge delay. Anyways, enjoy the middle of the story, the battle with Krillin!

-I made up some of the moves, because the old ones didn't work too well at some moments. I thought Japanese names fit SO much better into the story.

-YES Krillin can use Kaioken!

Krillin suddenly pounded Kakarot, hit after hit. He gave everything he got; nine minutes of none-stop punching and kicking really took a toll on the saiyan fighter. Kakarot managed to break out of the mass of punches and flew higher into the sky. He spat blood.

"Argh, bald freak… now you're gonna get it…" He yelled and charged back into the battle. The impacts shook the planet, sending all of the survivors in uproar. Kakarot launched a giant ki-blast at Krillin, but he managed to block it.

"Kaioken x10!" Krillin charged up red, then sending Kakarot straight to the ground.

He took his scouter off and smashed it, then winced and spat again. This time, Kakarot's pupils were dilated, as his body flooded with rage, his pride damaged and humiliated.. He became a homing missile and pierced Krillin right in the chest. Krillin got up quickly and countered, the two fighters constantly exchanging and blocking blows. Finally, Krillin took a step back.

"Kakarot! Why do so much just to destroy?" Krillin asked.

Kakarot responded: "Is it not our right to do what we want? What you call 'justice' is nothing but a conjecture!" *Whoa, big word for a saiyan*

"What have we done? What has this planet done wrong to you?"

"This filth of a planet gets on my nerves, that's what!" As Kakarot continued to speak, Krillin's energy spiked higher every second.

"What? That's not your right to judge! That's nobody's right! All species have a right to live! You can't just go and exterminate them all!"

"Pity the weak and ignorant. You need to learn that the masters of the world should cleanse our beloved universe of those unworthy…"

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and even Turtle… what about them?" Krillin got angry.

"Them? Aside from that Earthling called 'Tien', they were still trash. Yet, despite my pride, I'll admit that the three eyed man was a worthy opponent…"

Krillin exploded. "Kienzan!" Krillin launched a spinning disk of energy at Kakarot. It narrowly missed, cutting off pieces of his hair. Krillin launched more disks, all of them unable to land a blow. However, Kakarot became tired of dodging and took a breath, giving Krillin a good opening.

They began to fight again. Kakarot had a slight disadvantage, but quickly gained the upper hand. Both fighters struggled to knock each other out, but they failed as well. Finally, Krillin threw Kakarot into the air.

"This is it!" Krillin charged at Kakarot once more and prepared to strike, but his body locked up as the Kaioken x10 ended. Kakarot jumped away, and then gave a laugh. A new sense of victory swept through his body, his power no longer fueled by anger.

"What's wrong, playing frisbee was too much for you?" He let out a yell and knocked the poor monk down to the ground. "Insolent brat, die!" Kakarot fired a full-power energy wave, trashing Krillin in the spot and creating a huge crater.

"Get up and fight, insect!" Kakarot picked up the body and kicked it over. "Let's play a little soccer…" he kicked the ball (Krillin's head) over and over again. "Hakai-Tekina Ori!" Krillin was trapped in some kind of electrifying cage, constantly generating and consuming energy. Krillin screamed, but no one was able to hear him except for the ever-observing Terra. Kakarot laughed as he held the cage with his ki. As the cage dissolved, Kakarot returned to abusing the body.

Krillin attempted to escape to eat a senzu bean, but Kakarot was faster. "Oh no you don't, Hakai-Tekina Ori!" Again comes the torture. Energy fluxed in the area, flowing to the planet's core. The planet was unstable. A watching Terra carefully examined the fight, as if nothing could bother him.

Kakarot ruthlessly assaulted Krillin, giving no time for counters. Even he was getting tired. Krillin endured 10 minutes of constant blows before the finale.

At last, Krillin was launched into a nearby mountain. "Goal! Hahahahahahahaha!"

It was too early to celebrate. Kakarot noticed Krillin's red aura again, this time twice as powerful.

"Kaioken x20!" Krillin attempted a second assault. More blows were exchanged. Then, Krillin threw Kakarot up for a second time.

"Kame…Hame… HA!" Krillin unleashed a deadly wave of energy at Kakarot, utterly destroying the saiyan warrior. He fell to the ground.

Krillin landed, almost falling over from exhaustion. He took a deep breath and tried to maintain his stance. But something was not quite right, for Kakarot's power did not drop. Instead, it kept increasing exponentially.

"No… not a damned Earthling! I cannot be defeated! AHHHHHHHHHH! I need more power… strength… energy… force…" Kakarot ranted on. In his subconscious mind, anger was boiling. His pride was not hurt, it was shattered. One energy wave from a mere human? No, of course not! It cannot be enough to defeat the greatest saiyan in existence!

"Gah… ah… rah… AHHHHHH!" Kakarot lost control. The planet shook, as some parts of the Earth began to crumble. Kakarot's aura grew like weed, constantly destroying. Nearby abandoned cities were decimated into dust. And the worst had yet to come, as Kakarot's hair color changed. Was it yellow…? No, it was gold. His body radiated pure, raw power. All of his muscles have slightly enlarged in size. Kakarot suddenly had a calm and collected atmosphere.

"Now, let's get back to business."

*Hakai-Tekina Ori = Baneful Cage


	10. Blazing Fury of the Sun

-This fan fiction will be pretty short unless more people review… please recommend to friends, connections, etc… I'M BEGGING YOU T-T

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

Krillin took a gulp. Kakarot radiated a monstrous aura of energy, as if nothing in the universe could stop him. Even Terra, who was lurking in the shadows in a nearby who-knows-what, became surprised. His helmet made digital sounds, and the glass of the helmet (think Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) showed an analysis of Kakarot.

"EV3230.2881," the glass had shown. "3231… 3232… EV3233." "EV" stood for volts of raw energy, or just energy volts, one for approximately 750,000 power levels. "Krillin: 1200." Terra began a calculation in his head. Once Kakarot gets over 9000lv, his power should crack the universe, allowing lots of temporal energy to seep out… along with a dark secret. But it was too soon, Kakarot should have never ascended, and he should never have met Terra. What happened?

"Now, let's get back to business," Kakarot had said. He fired a full-power energy wave at Krillin, which sent him flying into Earth's atmosphere. The monk was just too outclassed. Kakarot made sport of Krillin, having fun while beating the [_censored_] out of him. A regular human like Krillin could not amount to a Super Saiyan, no matter how much training he had endured. There was only one option…

"Kaioken x50!" Krillin suddenly felt weightless. All of his muscles stressed, but he felt no pain for a split second. Terra's helmet read Krillin as EV3217. "I won't die to you, Kakarot, I swear it!" He charged at Kakarot, and they went to battle.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shot at Kakarot, but he knocked it away and threw Krillin into the horizon. He charged keeping to the left, but Krillin countered it with an afterimage technique. The battle consumed the planet, destroying many habitats. Each time Krillin was hit, he lost some of his strength. Kakarot seemed to have endless energy, not giving him any time to react.

"Hakai-Tekina Ori, die!" Kakarot had Krillin trapped in that accursed cage again. Krillin had to use his special technique, even if it meant killing himself…

"Haiyoken!" Krillin blinded Kakarot for a few seconds, forcing him to lose focus of the cage, Krillin then compressed all of his energy… into his heart, literally. His body buckled in pain, but he did not scream. Instead, he pressed on and gathered his energy.

Krillin's body began to radiate like the sun. His clothes were protected by his spirit. His flesh randomly threw up flares, just like the sun. He became the sun…

Kakarot regained his focus. He had underestimated the human. Little did Krillin know that Kakarot was just toying with him, he never saw the true power of a Super Saiyan…

Kakarot blazed. The planet shook once more. Krillin rushed at a speed almost equal to light. He slightly felt the pain from the burns, but they were nothing. The power of the sun should be more than enough to kill any creature, but Kakarot ignored all of Krillin's attacks. Krillin managed to throw Kakarot into the air, and then he smashed the saiyan's back.

Kakarot was bored. He almost fell asleep trying to fight Krillin. Should he just end the pointless fight? He decided that it was much better to see the short bald one squirm a bit.

"Solar Impulse!" Krillin's hand shot a huge jet of fire that was hot enough for Kakarot to notice and dodge. It burned a piece of his clothes off, causing the saiyan to be MAD. How dare he insult him like that?

"Kamehameha!" Krillin attacked again. Kakarot resisted it easily, yet he could not help but notice the pain in his hand when he blocked the attack. Krillin shot another Solar Impulse, and Kakarot had received a painful burn on his waist.

"Damn you… die!" Kakarot engaged Krillin. The power of a Super Saiyan was enough to switch off the sun, as Kakarot effortlessly blocked and crushed all of Krillin's attacks. Krillin continued to sustain punishment as Kakarot was merciless. He laughed as he attacked (as always).

After an hour of seemingly endless violence, Kakarot had enough. Krillin did, too. The flames burned in his heart for too long. He buckled again, as the after-effects of the Kaioken x50 arose. All of his power was lost.

Kakarot landed back on the ground, with Krillin falling next to him. His final aftershocks of energy saved him from the impact. Kakarot could easily crush the human now. However, just as he was planning his attack, the ground shook violently. Fissures opened up, revealing the burning core of the earth. The planet was going to explode.

The Super Saiyan had never expected this. He needed a way to stop the explosion of the Earth not to save the survivors, but to save his own ass. He flew to the core and examined the damage.

Kakarot's Super Saiyan form protected him from total incineration. He saw that the core required energy similar to its own in order to repair the damages. His own attacks would only speed up the process. Kakarot searched frantically, all over the world, for an energy source similar to a star, like the sun.

The sun… the answer hit him. The near-dead human, Krillin, had a power similar to the sun. He still must have some kind of energy residue left! He flew back up to the surface and grabbed Krillin's body.

"So long… insect." Kakarot had no remorse as he committed his evil deed. He smiled as he threw Krillin into the core of the Earth, his body incinerated as his energy bonded with the planet.. "So much for him," he muttered.

The Earth shook again, the fissures closing. Kakarot made it to the surface in time, as did Terra. What kind of monster did I create, Terra thought. Kakarot had heartlessly thrown a live being into the core of the earth. He probably wouldn't lose any sleep at night. Terra ignored that factor and continued with his plan. Revenge was always first on the list. Holes to the Other World were also his fault, but at least he was able to meet his parents.

Kakarot had a long day, and he reverted into black hair and smaller muscles again. The form of the Super Saiyan should make him unstoppable.


	11. Revenge and a New Lust for Blood

-More reviews plox…

On the planet of the Kais, in another dimension, Son Goku was summoned along with Broly and Vegeta. Broly was restrained under the promise that he would have some fun while fighting and go to Heaven when he dies.

"What do you want, old man?" Vegeta grunted.

Elder Kai shouted, "Hey! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS YOU YOUNG WHIPPER SNAPPER! The fate of all worlds is at stake, and you give me that kind of attitude?"

"Easy, Ancestor…" Kabito Kai tried to calm him down. He cleared his throat. "Goku, Vegeta, and Broly. Do you know why I called you guys here?"

"I sure don't have a clue," said Goku.

"If we knew, we wouldn't need you to explain now, would we?" Broly spat in a mean tone. Vegeta gave a wince.

"You three are the last pure blood saiyans. Therefore you all share a common enemy: the tsufuru-jin," said Kabito. "They were completely wiped out in every dimension…"

"…except one," said Elder Kai. "We have enough information to say that one tsufuru-jin managed to escape the massacre and lived among humans, in one dimension! There is a rumor that he created his own world by altering the history of another universe, which cracked the whole of reality!"

"So? I thought that you morons were responsible for fixing things like this." Vegeta gave a disgusted look. "We came here to fight a tsufuru-jin, not thin air."

Kabito gasped when he insulted the Ancestor. But he went on: "You don't understand. Once the universe cracks, the Enemy of Creation, Azura, will be released from his eternal slumber! He has the power to blink away existences, and I don't think he will be happy when he realizes that someone cracked the universe and woke him!" Broly could relate to this beast- Kakarot (Goku) had always cried when they were babies. Maybe Maxima would be like him.

Elder Kai detected Broly's thoughts. "Kid, he won't care if you are the Legendary Super Saiyan. He will just take that power away from you, hang you upside down, and start pounding you, if you're lucky!"

Goku pondered about the situation. "So this Azura guy would pop out and fight? That sounds fun!" Elder Kai and Kabito fell over.

"By the way, we forgot to mention that the Dragonballs have disappeared too! All of their power, drained! We think that this situation is tied to it!"

Goku looked blankly. "Yeah, and I'm hungry."

"Did you listen to anything?"

"Sure I did! Can we have lunch now?" This time, Vegeta did not make an objection. Broly grunted in approval.

(^_^)

In the Ruined Reality, an old man prayed to Krillin's death. He took off his sunglasses and looked into the dark, cold sky. In all of his long life, none of this was expected. Kakarot, a demon destroyer, wreck havoc to the world. He was forced to escape to the Other World to train with ancient masters of martial arts.

Kame-sennin, or better known as Muten/Master Roshi, walked out of his house. It was his turn to fight. Using the art of bukujutsu (flight, air dance), he sensed and flew to Kakarot.

As he traveled, he noticed the decimated towns and cities. People were scattered across the world, in small numbers. Kakarot became a bloodthirsty terrorist who desired nothing but destruction. Roshi met the monster on the top of a hill.

"Your life is a real cliffhanger, eh old man?' Kakarot laughed. He knew of Roshi's presence. "I'm afraid that you grew too old for the world. Let me do you a favor and help put you to sleep," he said. He charged and attempted to chop Roshi's head off, but he blocked it.

"Demon, you have no place in this world," said Roshi. "If none of my comrades succeeded to defeat you, then I will." Roshi formed a stance. Kakarot stood up straight and snickered. "Let's get this over with quickly." He transformed into Super Saiyan.

Roshi quickly overpowered Kakarot, landing blow after blow of repeated strikes. Kakarot tried to counterattack, but his pressure points were punctured too severely to move. Roshi quickly jumped and kicked his back.

The old master climbed on and began to drain Kakarot's energy. As Kakarot weakened, Roshi got stronger. His muscles bulged. Soon, Master Roshi was at 100% full power.

Roshi gave Kakarot a beating before throwing him away.

"This is for Yamcha!" Roshi charged a _Sōkidan_ and pushed it at Kakarot.

"This is for Chiaotzu!" Roshi fired a Dodonpa into Kakarot's face.

"This is for Tien!" Roshi cupped his hands. "Kikoho!" A stream of energy blasted Kakarot.

"This is for Krillin!" He briefly meditated and lit his body in celestial flames. "Solar Impulse!" Roshi incinerated Kakarot, burning his shirt off.

"Finally, this is for my old friend Turtle!" Roshi focused, his flames blazed even stronger. Kakarot had no time to react. "250%! Over limit!" Roshi's muscles became more firm. The flames around him were now flowing upwards in a controlled manner. His sheer energy shook the planet (as always, it's a wonder how the planet is still intact!). Roshi dived down and grabbed Kakarot's face, severely burning him. He ruthlessly punched the saiyan over and over again, until Kakarot had no air left to breathe. The Super Saiyan form wore off.

Roshi also tired out, back to looking like a frail old man. The flames have died out. He slowly walked over to Kakarot and said:

"Today I take revenge for my students. It's time for you to repent." Before he passed out, he thrust his hand into the saiyan's heart, and the warrior plunged into deep darkness.

Was it over? Terra quickly acted. It cannot end here! He couldn't fail! Terra quickly grabbed the corpse and flew off to a remote area. He charged the Dragon Balls' power. His voice tripled: "My first act… revive Kakarot." He suddenly felt a loss of energy. "My second act… I shall refill thy power." Kakarot was in a deep sleep, but his energy refilled.

"I conclude." Terra fled back to his time machine to regain his own energy.

In Kakarot's mind, nothing was happening. Nothing except a tiny spark of consciousness.

He was floating… in nothing. Yet he was somewhere.

"Kakarot… you are a saiyan warrior… would you let yourself be killed?"

"I can't do it…"

"Fool! Your life was a waste! You coward!"

"How… dare… you…"

"Shut up, you are me. And I am you. Do not disgrace me! Now, someone was generous enough to give you a second chance."

"What…?"

"That's right. It's tomorrow, though. So sleep. Your power is restored, along with new energy."

"I must… get up…"

"You have also been granted a new form. It is an extended form of the Super Saiyan… commonly known as the Super Saiyan 2."

"You're joking… that was… not the end?"

"End? Hell no, you still got a long way to go. Rest now, you will fight later."

"I don't need your generosity! I can fight by myself!"

Kakarot was once again engulfed in his own mind. This time, he was standing on a glass-like substance with a grid. He met himself in front of him.

"If you can defeat me, you'll live. Use Super Saiyan 2, and this will be easy. Otherwise, die again." Kakarot #2 stabbed #1. "In here, you can die three times. That was once."

#1 countered, but #2 took his fist and threw him. #1 used Super Saiyan, but #2 followed suit. #2 easily chopped his head off, which rolled and floated back to its original position.

"That's twice. This is your last chance," he said. #1 felt depressed. How could he lose like this, to himself? "Here I come," said #2.

This time, #1 unleashed Super Saiyan 2 and felt his own power. Instead of dying, the attack landed harmlessly on his neck. #1 took #2's head and crushed it, as the body disappeared.

"Good… you can now once again attempt to eradicate the humans. Go! Wake up! A day has already passed!"

-boom-

Kakarot woke up suddenly. The old man had gone, and he faced a sunrise. He needed to locate Roshi. Kakarot arrived at a desolate island with a pink house, part of it damaged. Apparently the old man awaited his return.

"Well, you finally came," said Roshi.

"Let's go. Today's fight is nothing like that stupid warm up exercise from yesterday."

"I thought I finished you… very well. Let us begin again." He formed the Turtle Stance.

But did he await Kakarot's new expression of power?


	12. Alternate Dimension

Well… should I just quickly abridge the story or write it full? The first chapters cannot even compare to the last ones and I am a bit worried…

zzzzzzz

Kakarot attacked again, knocking down Roshi's house. However, in his normal form, he could not even touch the old man. He waited for the perfect moment for Super Saiyan 2, and the master detected this himself.

Roshi began to realize that his regular forms would not work. Would he risk his own life to defeat Kakarot? Was it worth it to use what little life is left around him? There's only one way to find out… Roshi powered up, cutting right to the chase.

His usual 100% overgrown muscles began to shiver slightly. Kakarot froze in amazement. Then he hit 250%... and continued. His muscles were not so broadly expanded now; they were tighter and firmer. He continued to charge.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Roshi ignited his aura again, using the Solar Form technique. This time, he did not stop. The flames churned even brighter; Kakarot was still staring and waiting. The saiyan pride urged him to allow Roshi to fight at his max power.

Roshi's regular aura devoured the flames, and he absorbed all energy around him. Plants died. Anything living (save Kakarot) had their energies sapped. The creatures of the water around the island dropped dead, sucked into Roshi's body. Finally, his beard fell off. Roshi became taller, his hair turning black. Youth was restored into his body.

"Over Limit: 600%! This is my full power, you sorry excuse of a fighter! Your end has come!" Kakarot underestimated Roshi, as he raced and punched Kakarot in the gut. Kakarot coughed, and Roshi destroyed him.

Kakarot needed a few seconds to change into Super Saiyan 2. However, a few seconds was enough to kill him if he was unguarded. "Hakai-Tekina Ori!" He trapped Roshi in the cage of torture, but Roshi's immense body frame ripped right through it. Kakarot was jabbed and punched and kicked and smacked and thrust…

Then, something happened: Roshi made a mistake. He threw Kakarot into a mountain. Without an Instantaneous Movement technique, Kakarot had enough time to transform.

"Ahahahahaha! Old fool, behold my new immortal power!" His glowing hair suddenly sizzled with energy. The legendary form of the Super Saiyan just got upgraded, materialized into this reality. At this point, Roshi could only run. Run, as fast as he could, across the water. In 10 seconds Kakarot caught up, and in another 6 he ripped him apart.

12:01:01: Kakarot punched Roshi's chest twenty-two times.

12:01:02: Kakarot smashed Roshi's face with his palm.

12:01:03: Kakarot jabbed his gut, stopping his breath.

12:01:04: Roshi attempted to counter, but Kakarot took his fist and planted it into the man's chest. He would laugh if he had another 6 seconds in this move.

12:01:05: Roshi reverted into an old man after a severe loss of energy. Kakarot grabbed hold of him.

12:01:06: Kakarot ripped him apart. Literally.

As Roshi was being ripped into a bloody mess, he diverted the last of his energy to remembering his sister's prediction. He would "beeeee ripppppped apart by a monnnnnsterrrrrrrr… that will be 2500z. I don't care if you're family, I need to pay my bills." Kakarot did not let him have any last words, as he quickly incinerated the entrails. Master Roshi was no more.

zzzzzz

After a hearty meal, Goku, Vegeta and Broly were called up to Elder Kai. They were led to a random crack in midair.

"Now, boys, here is where you will leave."

Kabito added, "You are to enter the crack, find whatever disturbed reality, and shut them down. Use any method you wish. In any case, DON'T LET AZURA WAKE UP! HE WILL FREAKING DESTROY YOU ALL!" His face turned red as he gasped for air.

Vegeta: "Humph. Anyone who relies on petty magic is probably a shrimp."

Broly: (calm) "I agree my prince…"

Goku: "Alright. I'm ready. Let's go!"

The three saiyans stepped into the crack and their story finally properly began. Of course, Terra planned all of this out and met them on par. Just as according to the grand scheme.

Goku and company landed on parallel Earth, everything ruined by violence. No one knew that, a few seconds ago, Goku's other self had killed Master Roshi.

"Hey! How's it going!" Goku shouted when he saw Terra "wandering" by. "So, what's going on? I'm Goku; this is Vegeta, and the guy over there is Broly."

Broly? He was not supposed to show up.

"The Earth looks like it's in a really bad shape!" (You think?) "You have any idea what's going on?"

Terra made a fake sigh. "A monster tore down the homes of billions. All we have left on this planet are a handful of humans..." He made a false sad impression. "I'm Terra. Nice to meet you anyways."

Goku might have bought Terra's story, but Vegeta sensed a disturbance in the Ki. Broly was not even paying attention. "Kakarot," said Vegeta, "don't do anything stupid."

"Relax, Vegeta… what could possibly go wrong?"

_Just as planned… _thought Terra. _They will go away harmlessly. But I still don't get how Broly got into this. Now I need more energy to fight him as well…_

As the saiyans flew across the Earth, they noticed a particular strong power level. As they tracked it down, a look of horror was shown on Goku's face.

"No way… is that… me?"

"What! It can't be!"

"Kakarot…"

Kakarot met his "alter ego" face to face. Both were expressionless, and beyond the verge of shock. They stared… and the atmosphere boiled with rage.


	13. Old Enemies

Kakarot: (somehow enters room) THERE YOU ARE, WRITER! How dare you make a mockery of me like that… putting me on the edge of my life? I demand to read the script!

Me: *hands the script to Kakarot*

Kakarot: *reads* No… no… NO! REWRITE! NOW!

Me: Wait how did you get here?

Kakarot: Read your script…

Me: *reads about cracks in dimension* ohhhhh…. wait but that's part of my story, so that's a separate concept… YOU DON'T EXIST. YOU ARE A FAKE!

Kakarot: Are you crazy or something? Wait I know… yeah you need a beer…

zzzzzz

Kakarot caught sight of Goku, Vegeta, and Broly. The resemblance between Goku and Kakarot was oblivious; every aspect was the same, except for Kakarot's evil impression.

"No way… me? This whole time?" said Goku. "I'm the enemy?"

"Prince Vegeta! How the [_censor_] did you survive?" said Kakarot.

"My idiot self must have been exterminated," said Vegeta.

"Kakarot… and Kakarot?" said Broly.

"How is this possible… and who's that guy?" Kakarot pointed at Broly.

Vegeta laughed. "Even in another world, Kakarot, you are still a dim-witted fool. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan." Kakarot took a step back, but quickly regained his composure.

"Another world… I get it. It makes no difference. I alone am more than enough to defeat all three of you, saiyans or not. I have the legendary Super Saiyan 2. There is no way you can stop me!" He transformed, and Goku snickered.

"Legendary? Well, back then it was a big deal… I guess this world's standards are pretty low, eh?"

Goku changed into Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta followed suit, and Broly changed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. The sheer power make Kakarot freeze on the spot.

"No… no way! Impossible! This isn't fair! I'm a saiyan, I'm supposed to be the strongest-" Vegeta lost his patience and Final Flashed Kakarot into oblivion.

"I still think that what you did back there was a bit too much," said the reverted Goku. "After all, he is me."

"That's what will gonna happen to YOU if you don't shut up…"

Broly didn't speak much. He never does. Instead, he communicates with his fists. By slamming the ground, the saiyans understood that Broly did not get enough action.

"This is what I came here for? To destroy some weak joke of Kakarot? THAT'S IT?" Broly really needed counseling or something.

"Quiet. I doubt that this is the end, that was way too easy. There's something funny going on…" Vegeta scanned the landscape and froze. "This Ki… no… it can't be…"

"What is it?" Goku asked. He sensed it and turned pale. "Whoa! That's huge. I don't think that any of us would be a match… but it got away, must have been our imaginations…"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, he's hiding it. This Ki… it's… it's a tsufuru-jin! I thought Bebi was the last one! That's impossible; they were wiped out in every dimension!"

"You could have had some errors, y'know. Not every is perfect…"

"No! I'm sure of it! Someone must have escaped!"

Broly finally spoke up: "Let us check the city to the west, there are a handful of humans there…"

"Good idea, let's go."

As the three saiyans flew, they noticed the destruction on the planet. There were many giant craters, probably caused by fighters powering up. Impacts littered the landscape. Most of the vibrant life on Earth was exterminated.

West City was almost deserted. A few refuge camps were set up, as well as relief camps. Capsule Corp technology was littered everywhere. For some reason, Vegeta noticed numbers of similar design on certain objects with no relevance. The number "37" was the highest.

"Hey! You three! Get in here before the tailed-man gets here!" A man shouted to the saiyans.

"Wait! Look at the guy in the middle! It's him! It's the tailed-monster!" At this moment, screaming erupted in the camps.

Goku was confused. Did he have food on his face or something? "Vegeta, do I have food on my face?"

Vegeta groaned. "No, Kakarot, you don't have food on your face. You do, however, have the other Kakarot's face on your face."

Broly walked up to the leader and explained the situation. "Another dimension?" said the man. "I don't believe you… but you're all we got for now. Hurry and get inside!"

"Stop hiding, there's no tailed monster," Vegeta explained.

"What, did you live under a rock or something? The tailed monster has superhuman strength, shoots beams from his hand and eyes, and turns into a giant gorilla under the full moon!"

"Kakarot, apparently your other self is a monster," Broly said.

"Forget about the monster. I made quick work of him," said Vegeta.

The leader's eyes bulged. "What? Impossible! No weapon could stop him!"

"Who needs a weapon when you have good old fashioned Ki?" Vegeta needed to demonstrate his power, so he blew up the nearest abandoned building with ease.

"Wow! Incredible! Alright, there's someone I'd like you to meet. He's the guy who started our relief effort, and I think that he would like to see you!"

"Great! My name is Goku, this guy here is Broly, and he's Vegeta. Do you have any food?"

"Help yourselves in our storage chamber; you are our saviors, please make yourselves at home."

Just then, an eerie sound occurred. The faint image of a time machine appeared next to the people. When it materialized, the figure who stepped out smiled.

"You!" Vegeta shouted.

"And here is our savior, with his wonderful time machine. This man is an inspiration… please discuss your matters and enjoy your time here…"

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta. I believe we had met already today? You should know better to greet your former… acquaintances," Terra took a bow.


	14. Game of Death! Saiyans vs Terra

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**The story is far from over, for this is only the FIRST saga! However, I might want to take a break and rewrite the first few chapters. Fanfic firsts are never polished enough…**

**IMPORTANT: I looked over the plot of the story and realized that it's not completely about Kakarot being evil. It's about a villain who does not quit at seeking revenge. You can probably guess who at this point.**

**Thanks for bearing with me for so long!**

**zzzzzz**

"You! You hid your ki the last time we met!" Vegeta was quite angry.

"Oh, my, aren't we supposed to have a happy reunion? Hugs and kisses? Maybe even a few gifts?" Terra sarcastically said. The humans left the area, sensing the tension.

"What have you done with this timeline and the Dragon Balls?" Goku went straight to the point.

"Huh? How did you know… blasted Kais," Terra cursed under his breath. "Well, as for the universe, destruction is merely a bi-product. I had no intention to harm any life forms besides the saiyans. As for the Dragon Balls… let's just say I am revamped."

"Saiyans? What do you want with us?" Goku asked.

"Quiet, Kakarot. He's a tsufuru-jin we're talking about. These filthy creatures don't know how to let things go," said Vegeta. "Remember Bebi? And Dr. Raichi?"

Broly managed to keep his cool after all this time.

"Yes, Dr. Raichi had the Grudge working perfectly… until he made a few flaws and let his anger get the best of him. Bebi's arrogance of taking over a saiyan sent him to hell. No… I prefer to vent my anger slowly and majestically, like all warriors should," said Terra.

"Warrior? Pfft, don't make me laugh. The tsufuru-jins were never warriors," said Vegeta.

"Oho, didn't you want to know what happened to the Dragon Balls?" Goku perked up. "Listening now, are we? Now, as for those jewels… I took them in. Literally. They are in my body. Unlike Omega Shenron, however, the Dragon Balls dissolved into energy and mixed with my body. The only way to get them back would be to kill me."

"Then let's get on with it Erahhhhh!" Broly yelled and jumped into Legendary Super Saiyan.

Terra wiggled his finger, as if to tell Broly that he did something wrong. Then, he performed a light Dragon Punch technique with ease. Having punched in the gut, Broly choked on his blood and retreated, panting.

"You survived? Damn your saiyan conscience… well I held back," said Terra. He shook his head… then he looked up into the sky, and breathed in, as if he rejoiced. "Look… the Temporal Countdown is complete!" The number 1 glowed and got bigger in the sky and vanished. Suddenly, the universe shattered into pieces like glass. The colors of matter swam around the saiyans and Terra in the form of shards. All of creation sucked itself in with a rift it created itself. The world cannibalized itself.

zzzzz

Kakarot woke up in darkness. "Oh, not this again…"

"Haha, you're back here again. Only this time, you are really dead. This is no dream."

"Dead? But aren't I supposed to like, go to the afterlife?"

"Normally, yes, but the afterlife was also sucked into Azura's Rift. I'm sorry, but as long as you're here, you are safe. Train here. The Rift is like Azura's way of hitting the reset button on this universe, rebooting his computer. Once the universe is ready for life again, you can come out and rule the new world."

"This universe… like, there's OTHER WORLDS OUT THERE? WHY THE FUCK DID NOBODY TELL ME ABOUT THEM?" He moved around frantically, but hit nothing.

Kakarot's consciousness laughed. "It's not like you ever had buddies to talk to you about these things. Not that you had any friends at all…"

"Argh shut up! I'm sick of you! Never talk to me again!"

"That's impossible… I'm you. If you banish me, you will never get out. I am your ticket out of here."

"Fine… let's train then. How do we train here anyways?"

"Simple… observe carefully." The scenery changed, this time Kakarot appeared in a metal room, glazed with white. Controls lie in the middle of the room, marked with the Capsule Corp logo.

"This room is devoid of life, as it is only a simulation… but the objects are for you to use. This is a Gravity Room; you are currently on Earth's 1x gravity. By changing the gravity, you are changing all of the factors of your environment. With higher gravity, it takes more energy to stand up. If you can get used to higher gravities, then you will be many times stronger in a normal environment."

Kakarot sighed. He walked over to the controls. "Alright, let's give it a try." He turned on the machine to 2500x. Instantly, his body convulsed with pain; every muscle was strained.

His body precipitated. "This… is… PERFECT…"

zzzzzz

"Welcome to Azura's Rift! I'm your host, Kimura Terra!" The tsufuru-jin produced a microphone out of nowhere using Magic Materialization. Though he was not there, a giant face of Terra could be seen, merely an image.

Goku looked at the rift. "Hey, check out the colors!"

Broly groaned. "Kakarot…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, here's a senzu bean…"

Vegeta snarled. "Kimura! What have you done? And what's with the surname?"

Terra stared. "Err… surname… oh yeah, that was my father's last name, when he was alive. As for your second question, I crumpled this world to bring us to Azura. Isn't it great?"

"Enough with your games! End this now!" Vegeta growled.

"Are you really in a position to oppose me? I have the world at my fingers… what do you three have?"

"We have pride," Goku said.

"Son Goku… always the optimist. Very well, I'll entertain you saiyans for a while… just so that you could be satisfied before my revenge is set…"

An enclosed arena materialized, with the ground engraved with an ancient language. A large statue of a warrior-like figure loomed over.

"This is Azura's Shrine. Please, do me a favor and not cause too much damage? Not that you could, anyways, because the stone used to create the shrine is reinforced with the souls of trillions of past followers…"

Broly pounded his fists. Goku took a stretch. Vegeta flexed his body.

Terra appeared on the opposite side of the field. He erased his microphone. "Well, let's go!"

Broly transformed into Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta used Super Saiyan 4.

"Kimura! Time to die!" Vegeta gave the battle cry.

Terra charged at the three saiyans, knocking Goku out of the way, jabbing Broly, and chopped Vegeta's neck. All in a few seconds.

Broly recovered and smacked Terra in the back. Vegeta lunged, but missed, yet Goku performed the next chain of blows.

Terra spat, then cracked his neck. "Not bad, saiyans." He powered up, his body engraved with symbols of the seven Dragon Balls. "Now the game ends." He charged again, this time Dragon-Punching Goku and head butting Vegeta. Broly punched him, but that only caused a bit of pain. The saiyan tried again with more force, and Terra flinched before the impact.

"Kamehameha!" Goku made a rebound shot. The blast sent Terra into the sky, right into Vegeta.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta sent Terra into Broly.

"Grahhhhh!" Broly charged with energy and threw a blast at Terra. The smaller being was flung into the ground. "Tsufuru-jin filth! Die!"

Terra appeared to be battered and beaten up, but he smiled and stood up. "Wow, you guys are strong. This was slightly more difficult than I had planned…"

*Kimura= tree village. So Terra Kimura is like an earthly tree village.


	15. Azura's Awakening

-I started to work on a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. Also, my computer rights are being challenged, so many delays lay ahead.

zzzzzzz

Terra wiped his face. He looked back through his past, for what he had worked for…

Several generations have passed since the eradication of the tsufuru-jin. Dr. Raichi attempted to preserve the tsufuru grudge and created a diabolical machine to fight the saiyans. Alas, it did not make it; Goku and Vegeta quickly trashed it. No one knew… before the massive Oozarus destroyed Raichi's city, he administered a drug onto a random citizen before letting her escape to a planet known as Earth. The tsufuru-jin DNA will hide for 3 generations, masking it to the nearest intelligent species.

The woman quickly landed on Earth, where she met a farm boy. And so, for the next generations, everyone in the family was a human. Terra was not only the destined tsufuru-jin, but a boy genius.

He was meant to achieve great things. But what happened? Three filthy monkeys trashed his future! His beloved home!

Hiding his fear and anxiety, he got up and smiled. "It's time for round two," he said. Cunning as he was, he easily dodged Vegeta's calculated strikes. Broly charges in from the left, but Terra kicks him away. Goku attempted to step in, yet Terra did not give him a chance. He pushed the saiyan away to buy as much time as possible.

Then… he went for the statue.

Terra flew to the statue's massive eyes. Both eyeballs were pure crystal. Terra punched both of them, and the statue shook.

Mystic power trembles the dimension. In here, nothing was safe. Goku, Vegeta, and Broly all tried to keep their footing. Terra laughed and exclaimed:

"This is the end, saiyans! Lord Azura will listen to me and eradicate the filthy monkeys!"

"No! We must stop him!" Vegeta ran towards Terra, only to be stopped by a massive earthquake.

"Soon, not even the Kais will have control over me! Lord Azura will have your pitiful existences halted to a stop…"

Goku's mind was at work. "We must do something! What would King Kai do?"

-"Goku! Why did you wake me up arghhhh…"-

-"Oh sorry King Kai… hey listen what would you do if a maniac is waking up a massive god with the power to blink away existence?"-

-(grumble grumble) "now good night Goku… tell me tomorrow morning…"-

-Disconnection tone-

"Argh that was useless! What about Elder Kai? He's old, full of wisdom…"

zzzzzz

Elder Kai was curled up into a ball. "We're doomed, we're doomed…"

"Ancestor! Show some courage!"

zzzzzz

"Okay what would King Yama do?"

"I don't know Goku! My mahogany desk is falling apart! Help!" said Yama.

"Uhh Chi-Chi?"

"…wait she's not psychic. Oh! I know!"

zzzzzz

Fortuneteller Baba woke up from the middle of the night and grabbed her crystal ball. "Well… who is it?"

"Baba! Ohhhhhhh please-help-me-and-tell-me-how-to-stop-Terra-from-waking-up-Azura-he-already-broke-the-eyes"

"Wait he broke the eyes? Azura? Statue? You're doomed. Have a good day, and be glad I did this for free."

zzzzzz

Goku's dimension trembled. The statue began to disintegrate into trillions of specks, before showing a flashing light. A loud groan could be heard in the distance.

"WHO DARES TO WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER…"

Terra piped up. "Lord Azura! I bequeath a humble request! Destroy the last three saiyans!"

"And why should I honor such a request?"

"I beg of you, blink them out of existence! Anything! Just get rid of them!"

Azura laughed, and materialized. His white and red robes were similar to that of a Kai's. His white skin and red eyes shimmered. "Foolish mortal. You displease me. Get out." He pointed at Terra, but the deranged tsufuru-jin laughed.

"Did you really think you can toss me aside that easily? Watch my power! I shall grant my own wishes!" His dragon mark glowed. "I begin my prayer… and end with blaze. Merge me with thy god named Azura!"

Vegeta's eyes fell open. "No! We had no time! Kakarot, do something!" Goku just stared. He needed more power… and an EXTRA PERSON for this plan… but nothing will work now. It was too late.

Azura attempted to destroy Terra, but to no avail. Terra grabbed Azura and they both changed into light. The beams of light merged, forming a figure that struck pure terror.

Kizutera raised his hands in rejoice. "Finally… I can do this the proper way."


End file.
